Teleki de Szék family
The Teleki de Szék family is a family of the highest aristocracy in Transylvania and Hungary. In 1697 the Telekis carried the title of counts of the Holy Roman Empire. The family's origins can be traced to the village of Teleac ( ) whose name is carried by the family. The main residence of the family was the castle in the nearby village of Gorneşti The Family Its members include a wide range of officials in the rank and title. Perhaps the best known of them is Michael Teleki , who I Apafi Michael Prince of the time was Chancellor . Not incidentally, he was also the founder of the family's assets. In addition, a large number of family members are scientists, writers, poets Teleki Domokos Transylvania purists and mineral collection of the 18th century, at the end of ( 1773 . September 5 Sáromberke - 1798 .! September 16 Targu Mures), who wrote books about his travels Homeland A description of some domestic trips Horvath and Toth, a brief description of countries gyütt at 1796 was published in Vienna . (In his work excellently presented in the eighteenth century. At the end of Hungary and its social relations. The Jena Mineralogical Society in 1797 . on December 8 at the inaugural session of Johann Georg Lenz, Jena mineralogy professor proposal from him elected first president.), and the same name in 1810 - 1876 between Teleki's manuscripts in the library director, the Székely border guards story writer. Teleki, Francis, a poet. Michael Teleki, who II. Rákóczi belonged, and as a writer also distinguished himself. Teleki Alexander , Petofi "wild Earl", the famous memoir writer. László Teleki , the Kegyencz writer reform era politician, a decision the Party leader. Blanka Teleki , the Hungarian women educational pioneers, who spent six years Kufstein várfogságban. Samuel Teleki Africa scholar, the Teleki volcano is named after Rudolf and Stephanie Lakes discoverer, and Teleki , the eminent geographer, then Prime Minister. Family legacy The Teleki family legacy, among others, Târgu Mureș Teleki Library , by Samuel Teleki Transylvania Chancellor donated to the town, and which amounts to forty thousand volumes, 16 Century Code Teleki , which is the Franciscan Literature of precious specimens, and the Cluj held the 18th century Teleki songbook. 1 Noteworthy also is the size of no small significance is especially significant donation of (the family tree of the order of IV). Teleki 's mother, Butcher, Johanna and guardian of József Teleki did when it offered the Teleki family library in 1825 was established Hungarian Scientists Association. Significant family members * Adam Teleki de Szék (1740-1792) - poet, translator, Doboka county sheriff, Transylvania's government advised * Blanka Teleki de Szék (1806-1862) - a pioneer of the Hungarian female education, women's educational equality of believers * Domokos Teleki de Szék (1773-1798) - traveling to Hungary on the first author of travel guides * Domokos Teleki de Szék (? -1824) - Torda county Lord Lieutenant * Domokos Teleki de Szék (1810-1876) - politician, journalist, member of the MTA * Ferenc Teleki de Szék (1790-1863) - Historian * Geza Teleki de Szék (1843-1913) - politician, Minister of Interior of the Moral Government * Geza Teleki de Szék (1911-1983) - geologist, geographer, a politician, the Provisional Government of Religion and Education Minister * József Teleki de Szék (1790-1855) - historian, governor of Transylvania * József Teleki de Szék (1738-1796) - Ugocsa County Lord Lieutenant, crown guard, art collector and writer * József Teleki de Szék (1859-1945) - Dunatetétlen holder, with the main * László Teleki de Szék (1810/1811-1861) - Hungarian politician and writer, the Opposition Circle President * László Teleki de Szék (1912-1962) - famous (youth), the leading Protestant * László Teleki de Szék (1764-1821) - Somogy county lord lieutenant lieutenant * Mihály Teleki de Szék (1634-1690) - Transylvania, counselor, principal general * Mihály Teleki de Szék (1671-1720) soldier, Captain kővárvidéki, Transylvania, Senator * Mihály Teleki - politician, Minister of Agriculture * Pál Teleki de Szék (1879-1941) - politician, prime minister, geographer, Yugoslavia invasion of suicide * Sámuel Teleki de Szék (1845-1916) - famous traveler, explorer of Africa, researchers, the name of the Teleki volcano keeps * Sámuel Teleki de Szék (1739-1822) - Chancellor of Transylvania * Sándor Teleki de Szék (1679-1760) - Torda county Lord Lieutenant * Sándor Teleki de Szék (1821-1892) - the "Earl Wild," 1848-49-inch army colonel, the Petofi Society member Castles, mansions In Hungary * Teleki Degenfeld Castle (Szirák) * Teleki Castle (Gyömrő) * Teleki Castle Tisza (Nagykovácsi) * Teleki-Wattay Castle (Pomáz) In Romania * Teleki Castle (Gorneşti ) * Teleki Castle (Posmuş ( ) * Teleki Castle (Vinica ) * Teleki Castle (Glodeni ) * Teleki Castle (Brâncoveneşti ) * Teleki Castle (Dumbrăvioara ) * Poetic Palace (Coltău ) In Slovakia Category:Teleki de Szék family